CrushCrushCrush
by Henea-Chan
Summary: KankxSaku. Not many people read those anymore. It begins as a heartbreaking story between a pink haired girl and her boyfriend of one year, Getting drunk and waking up in a handsome mans home who turns out to be her ex's brother! Theres humor too!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer; Yosh! I do not own Naruto._

_This story I'm really just coming up with things as I go. I usually have a climax and ending already in mind, this one, does not have either. So if it gets confusing. I apologize. There are errors. because I dont own spellcheck. sorry. :c_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS LONGER.**_

_**x**_

**Now I know that I can't make you stay. **

**But where's your heart? **

**And I know there's nothing I could say, **

**To change that part.**

**x**

"Sakura-Chan! Where are you going?" Naruto's voice could be heard down the hall of Konoha high. He was of course, Uzumaki Naruto. The loudest boy you will most likely ever meet in the city of Konoha.

"I'm trying to find Gaara-Kun." She said as Naruto walked next to her with his hands in his pockets. Sakura held her books by her side as she scanned the halls for the reheaded student.

"Yeah I cant find Hinata-Chan either, I wanted to have breakfast with her too." Naruto's face fell as he looked to the floor. Sakura eyed him curiously.

"And what was your breakfast?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled sheepishly and slowly pulled out an empty ramen cup. Sakura twitched.

"Baka!" She bonked him on the head with an empty water bottle.

"Itai Sakura-Chan!" He cried as he threw his hands up in self defense.

"You shouldn't be so harsh, Sakura." Gaara's voice rang through her ears as strong arms wrapped around her waist. Sakura jumped at the sudden touch, but leaned into his arms with a smile.

"Mou Gaara-Kun, I wasn't being that harsh." She spoke softy as she held his hands, His head was in the crook of her neck as his eyes roamed elsewhere.

"N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata spoke quietly behind the blond who turned around quickly and emrbraced her into a hug.

"Hinata-Chan!" He cheered loudly as Hinata blushed.

"Let's get to class, ne?" Sakura spoke with a smile while the others nodded and walked off in the same direction.

The two couples were very popular among the school. Being together for almost a year was a very serious thing in Konoha High. Other students believed the two couples would last through out their entire life and get married. A fairytail everyone believed. A fairytail Sakura hoped for. A fairytail that was crushed the day after her and Gaara's one year anniversary.

"G-Gaara-Kun. H-H-Hinata-Chan?" She stood at the doorway of Gaara's one room apartment. Her eyes wide, her mouth open, and the present in her hand dropped to the floor as she stared at the sight in front of her. Were her eyes diceiving her? Just what exactly was she

_seeing?_

"S-Sakura-Chan!" Hinata squeaked from her position underneath the redheaded boy. Her hair tossled and her lips swollen. Sakura's eye's filled with fire as she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Don't you Sakura-Chan me Hyuuga Hinata! What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend? And what the hell are you doing on top of her? Did this entire year mean anything to you?" Tears filled the brim of her eyes as she bit her trembling lip. "H-How could you do this t-to me? Who are you anymore?" The tears fell as she continously watched his expression. He looked to her with a blank face as he stood, hands in his pockets.

"I'm Subaku No Gaara, Sakura. You know who I am." He spoke in a deep, serious tone.

"G-Gaara-Kun would n-never do this to me." Her hand reached to her heart as she hiccuped. Tears fell freely down her face. One after another they stained the floor of Gaara's apartment. "Are there others?" She asked calmly as she looked to the ground.

"Yes." Was his response.

"You bastard! You bastard! You son of a bitch!" She screamed as she threw the box firecly at him. "How the hell could you do such a thing! How the hell could you do such a thing to me! I thought you loved me Gaara!" She yelled. "I thought you loved me." Another tear reached her rose colored cheeks.

"I never loved you. You know I didn't. You knew I never would. You knew it long before now, Sakura." He said, his eye's turning more intense. Hinata was watching with frightened eyes as the arguement unfolded in front of her.

"Don't just say my name like that damn it! You act like it was nothing! This entire year was nothing to you! You son of a bitch!" She screamed as her hands reached her frantically pulling at it as she sobbed, crouching.

"S-Sakura-Chan." Hinata whispered as she slowly stood. Sakura grabbed the lamp nearby and threw it at the wall beside Hinata.

"Don't you dare say my name, Hyuuga." Her voice cold as she stared at the floor. "Don't say my name like you know me. Like youre my friend. I don't know you, anymore." she stood straight, looking at the two in front of her. Sharing a stare with Gaara, her hand clamped over mouth as she choked on a sob. As tears filled her eyes again, she turned, opening the door, and quickly running out. Unable to see, Unable to speak, She ran.

_Not once looking back._

She ran, and she ran. Her feet began to hurt an hour after running so fast. She was athletic, of course. She was Sakura, she was perfect at just about anything. But everyone has their flaws. She dodged everything in her way, no matter how close it was, how big it was, or who it was. She wanted to get away from everything, everywhere, and most certainly,

_Everyone._

She finally stopped, at a park on the other side of town. She was an hour and half away from her home. She was an hour and half away from everyone she knows. At the moment she is somewhere that is completely unknown to her, everyone around her, are people she's never seen in her life.

She sat down on a park bench, far from anyones view. tree's surrounded her, as she began to cry once more. She could feel nothing but gut wrenching pains in her stomach, as if everything inside of her stomach was constantly churning, not once taking a break for her to breath and calm down. Her heart felt weak, and broken. Everything she believed in, all of her trust, was crushed. She couldn't understand anything anymore. Her mind was still in the past, pictures of every moment her and Gaara shared were playing in her head, all leading up to just a couple of hours ago.

"Son of a bitch!" She choked on her breath, as tears cascaded down her face. She was furious and upset. She was tired and she was hurt. She buried her face in her hands as she hiccuped.

"Excuse me miss," A voice was heard. Her heart raced. She didn't want to look up, not now. She wouldn't. She glanced between her fingers to see expensive looking shoes, that were similiar to Gaara's old pair. She closed her eyes.

"Go away." She spoke coldly. The mans feet shifted. He bent down, and stood straight back up.

"I hope you feel better, But it doesnt matter whether you cry or smile, I'm sure your beautiful either way." She could hear his smile. "Have a good day, miss." She heard him away. She wiped her tears quickly as she looked up to watch him leave. He had short light brown hair and seemed to be dressed in a suit. She looked down, and saw a beautiful cherry blossom flower. Picking it up, she wiped the remainder of her tears, and looked back to the man walking away. Unfortunetly, he disappeared. sakura smiled lopsidely, as another tear left her eye. She was still upset about Gaara, but that man gave her hope. And silently,

_She kind of hoped to see him again._

xxxx

There are errors. yes. do not judddgee!

Please review! ;heartheart;


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer; No ownnn!

x

**She's** **going out to forget they were together.**

**All that time he was taking her for granted. **

**She wants to see,**

**If there's more than he gave she's looking for.**

**x**

_knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. ring. ring. Knock. ring. Knock. knock._

TenTen banged on Sakura's apartment door, one beat after another. But Sakura wouldn't answer. She hadn't been to school in a week. And she was the star of the track team. TenTen was worried about her, since she had heard about her and Gaara's break up. She sighed loudly.

"SAKURA! GET OUT OF BED AND COME TO SCHOOL. I HAVE COOKIES. I-I MADE THEM." She scratched the back of her head. she had indeed made them. But Sakura was the only she knew who would eat them and tell her they were good, even though they tasted terrible.

After a couple of minutes the door slowly opened to show a very different Sakura. Her hair was a birds nest, she never wore make up, so her having none on wasn't any different, she wore baggy pants and a big Tshirt with a couple of chocolate stains. Her eyes were blooshot, and swollen.

"H-Hey Sakura, you look pretty today." TenTen smiled nervously. Sakura looked at her, throwing up her middle finger. She grabbed the bag of cookies beside TenTen, and motioned for her to come in.

TenTen walked in and was in utter shock by Sakura's lack of neatness. ice cream bowls were scattered across the floor, as were boxes and bags of chocolate. Movies and pillows and a few broken things.

"S-Sakura. You're living room-"

"Is fine." Sakura said hoarsly while pouring a glass of milk. She dipped her cookie in it and began to munch on it while she sat down at the table that was suprisingly clean.

"Sakura, are you okay?" TenTen asked. Sakura looked up with slightly widened eyes, but soon returned to a tired look.

"Of course, TenTen." She smiled. TenTen looked at her.

"Sakura." TenTen said disbelieving.

"Fine! I'm not! That stupid son of a bitch is a bastard that deserves every punishment invented by kami-Sama! He deserves to fall in love with someone and then have them ripped away from him! no! killed in front of him! Someone who was there for him aaaaaall the time! and what will he get? a broken fucking heart ripped out of his chest! He should bleed from his man utensil! Why the hell was he even with me if all he was gonna do was fuck the shit out of her! HER OF ALL PEOPLE. Oh my god! I have to talk to Naruto! I didn't even ask if he was okay! he's probably broken! He loved her so much! pshhh. prolly not anymore. what a coniving little bitch ass whoreee! GOD DAMN ITTTT!" Sakura slammed her fist into the table, breaking it in half. TenTen's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What the hell Sakura, How the hell did you karate chop this table?" TenTen exclaimed. Sakura blinked. Then glared, causing TenTen to jump back.

"ehehhe. Gomen nasai." TenTen said. "Now, what were you talking about? I thought you and Gaara broke up because you both agreed? Naruto's fine. him and Hinata went on a date the other day. Very fancy. Naruto spent a lot of money!" Sakura growled. TenTen stepped back.

_'I've never heard someone growl before.'_ She sweatdropped. Sakura looked at TenTen as a dark aura enveloped her.

"TenTen. What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"About ten minutes before school starts. Oh. And it's Friday." TenTen said.

"I'll be down in five." Sakura ran up stairs, and just as she said, five minutes later she was back, looking normal as ever.

x

Sakura walked into school beside TenTen, and everyone watched them as if they were ghosts. Not expecting to see Sakura Haruno in their school again. "What the hell are you people looking at? I'll gauge your eyes out!" She threatened, glaring. Causing everyone to gasp and look away. Sakura walked herself down the hall to Naruto, leaving TenTen to go to her locker. Seeing Hinata her eyes flared.

"Naruto-Kun." Sakura spoke sweetly, causing him and Hinata to look up. Hinata began to get nervous. Her heart raced at she stared at Sakura, who sent her a menacing glare she's never seen before.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! I havent seen you in a week. Sorry about you and Gaara." He said, causing Sakura to put on a smile, holding up her hand.

"No need to apologize Naruto-Kun, It wasnt your fault, afterall." She hid her bitter tone. "Hey Naruto-Kun, meet me after school. I need to talk to you about something." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"Hai Sakura-Chan! Well, I got class. If I'm late again Kakashi-Sensei will destroy me." He scratched the back of his head as he quickly kissed Hinata on the cheek and ran off. Sakura watched him go with a smile, Hinata watched her. Sakura turned to face the hyuuga. Her smile now a frown, and her eyes narrowed in a death glare.

"Don't try and act innocent Hyuuga. What you're doing to Naruto isn't going to last long." Sakura said darkly. "Hinata." she spoke again.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Sakura-C-Chan?" Hinata stuttered uncontrollably due to her fear.

"Don't call me Chan. And don't pretend we're friends. We're not. and never will be. You've ruined that. But I have one question." Sakura paused. "Have you ever had your heart broken?" Hinata looked down.

"N-N-No." She said quietly.

"You may never know what its like. But if you ever do, I hope you feel like ripping out your own heart, and cry your eyes out everynight until you can get over it. But I also hope you experience every ounce of pain I have. Have a wonderful day." Sakura spit. Hinata was on the verge of tears as she watched Sakura walk away.

x

Sakura walked to the bathroom, going into one of the stalls. She dried a couple of tears that had began to fall with a piece of toilet paper, about to walk out, she heard two girls talking, and stood still.

"I'm so excited for tonight! I heard Gaara-Kun was going to that new Club tonight downtown. He is soooo hot! I hope my mom lets me go, it would be sooo, like, amazing." One girl gushed as she fixed her make up in the bathroom.

"Ohmygodd! Are you serious? He's going tonight? Man! That totally sucks. I have a family dinner tonight. And I wanted to dance with Gaara-Kun." The other girl spoke sadly.

"I'm so glad he dumped Sakura-Sempai. They were cute and all, but now I have a chance with the hottest guy in school." The girl flung her curls back as she walked out, the other girl behind her.

Sakura clenched her fists as she let their words sink in. She scoffed and walked out, imagining Gaara's and Hinata's death over and over in her mind.

x

Sakura knocked on her classroom door that for some reason was locked. kakashi walked to the door and opened it.

"Ah. Gomen. It was locked so Uzumaki-San wouldnt try to sneak in without my knowing again. Please come in, are you feeling better, Haruno-San?" You could whispers in the classroom after hearing the name. Sakura walked in with a very convincing smile.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei. Arigatou. Gomen for not being here all week." Sakura bowed slightly as she began walking to her seat.

"It's alright, Haruno-San. But I'd like to speak to you after class." He said. Sakura replied with a quiet hai. She had realized her seat was next to Gaara, as she looked at him, he turned his head to meet her gaze. She glared, then walked down the isle farther to the back. Class had started.

She didn't understand. How she could love someone so much, and then suddenly carry so much hatred. Her mind was filled with confusion. how could he do such thing? Had she not been good enough? Had she not been pretty enough? smart enough? Was she unable to make him happy? She was still virgin. perhaps thats why he left? He said he'd wait for her. He said he loved her. But he broke her. did she really hate him?

_Does she still love him?_

She couldn't. She wouldn't after that day. What he had done was unforgivable. She'll never forget that day, and the way her heart broke so loud she could hear every crack. She hated seeing him everywhere. She hated the way everyone said his name. She hated the way his hair was red. his eyes were green. She hated the way he broke her. She hated the way he pretended care. She hated the way he kissed her like everything was okay. She hated his hugs. She hated everything about him, but most of all,

_She hated that she loved him._

The fact that that day plagued her mind, burned inside of her head so clearly that she remembered every movement, made her sick. God, she hated him. But she loved him. She hated the way he played her. The way Hinata touched him more than she ever did. The way she _trusted him with her life. _

Sakura clenched her teeth tightly.

How long had this been going on? How long has he been lying to her? She didnt have to know the answers. But she wanted them. She wanted them now. But she didn't want to approach him. She didn't want to ever see him again. Had he had sex? Or was that a lie too? He never had taken her to his house to meet his family. she only ever saw the outside of it once or twice.

_"I never loved you. You know I didn't. You knew I never would. You knew it long before now, Sakura."_

_'I thought you did. I believed you did.' _But who was she? Just another silly seventeen year old girl in her last year of highschool who thought she was in love. If he didn't love her why did he date her? why did he make an effort to have her like him? to date him? Just to tear her apart? Just to see how fragile she was?

Her pencil cracked and she stood up, causing everyone to look at her. She stomped over to the redhead.

"How long." She asked. Watching him look up as she glared. "How long were planning to wait? Why did you even make the effort? To see? To see if I would break? Answer me damn it!" She watched him as he watched her. eyes locked and for some reason that made her even more angry.

"How could you do that to me! Was I not good enough? Why doesnt everyone else know? Are you afraid? Afraid of what everyone will think of you? that they'll know how much of a son of a bitch you are? How could you do that to me! Why are you just sitting there! How long have you been lying to me!" She saw a smirk, but only a flash of one. She lost it.

"GOD DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU! YOU DESERVE NOTHING!" She slapped him harshly as she tackled him, beginning to punch and kick with all her might. He quickly grabbed her arms, only causing her to fight more with her feet. Kakashi quickly rushed to them and grabbed sakura, pulling her away. She was crying uncontrollably as she looked up. "I hate you." She said, looking down at Gaara, her face blank and voice bitter.

"but I love you." She paused, kakashi tried to pull her away but she was strong, and stood in one spot. She watched him stand up, and she spit. She spit straight in face as she glared. "Fuck you." She yanked herself away from Kakashi, truning around and walking out of the class.

x

Sakura walked back to kakashi's class after the bell ring, trying to avoid Gaara and his fangirls in the process. Walking in she spotted Kakashi, sitting in his chair reading his, ahem, book.

"kakashi-Sensei. You wished to see me." Sakura sat in the desk across from his desk.

"Ah. Sakura. Yes. I apologize for not checking up on you. This week has been a busy one. I was hoping you wouldn't do anything rash until I spoke with you. I guess I was a little late. I had just heard of the situation with you and Gaara this morning in the teachers lounge." He said, laying back in his chair.

"It's alright Kakashi. There's no need for apologies. you've done enough for me already." Sakura smiled. "Gomen, for the scene today." Sakura said.

"It's alright Sakura. I have to talk to you about another thing as well." kakashi spoke seriously. "I'm going to be moving in." Sakura blinked.

"Um. Not that I don't mind. But why?" She asked.

"Well. I'm using the money you're mother and father gave me to somewhat pay for the apartment. That you know. I had also gotten another job to pay for it. But I'd like to save your fathers money for your college expenses." Kakashi spoke to her. She blinked.

"You got fired for looking up skirts at the cafe didnt you?" kakashi scratched the back of his head laughing nervously, then coughed.

"Well. Since that is agreed. I've spoken to Tsunade about it, so you will be riding home with me after school." Sakura nodded. "well. You can go. Try not to get in anymore trouble." She laughed.

"I'll definitely try. Arigatou Kakashi, I'll see you later today." Sakura walked out with her head held high, and her mouth in a line. She would get over Gaara. One way or another, she would.

Nobody knew of Kakashi paying for Sakura's apartment, or her parents death. She kept to herself. Kakashi was a close friend of the family, and was left to take care of her after their death her sophmore year. She didn't know why she hadn't told anyone. What suprised her is that she had even kept it from Gaara. Not that he would try to find out what she was hiding. She scoffed.

_Why should she care?_

Everyone watched her walk down the hall, exchanging whispers about the earlier incident. But she kept her head high, and continued to walk. Gaara probably thought she was insane now, since he had never seen that side of her. He didn't even believe she could fight. She was always nice, and innocent to him. Nobody ever got on her bad side. Everyone loved her, because of her calm personality. But Sakura always had her

**Issues.**

She kept a lot to herself. And she didn't realize that until today. She had trusted Gaara with her life, so why hadn't she told him about her secrets? Her life? Perhaps deep down she really knew she was going to get hurt in the end. She may never find out the answer, but she was okay with that. Atleast she knows Gaara wont tell anyone, because he doesnt know anything.

x

"Sakura-Chan! I heard about this morning! That's insane! I didn't know you had it in you!" Naruto exclaimed with a tray in his hands as Sakura walked into the cafeteria.

"Uhm. Thanks, Naruto. I think." Sakura blinked as Naruto dragged her to the table, where she saw Hinata. Her mood changed automatically when seeing the blue haired girl. She pulled her hand from Naruto.

"I'm not staying long, I have make up work, Naruto-Kun. But where were you this morning? I thought you were going to Kakashi's this time." She asked, putting a hand on her hip. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well, you see what had happened was, Timmy! Was trapped in the well! I had to save him, Sakura-Chan! Lassie was no where to be found so I, the great Naruto Uzumaki, had to save Timmy! But it took so long, I had to miss Kakashi-Sensei's class." He stood proudly. Sakura whacked his head with a smile on her face.

"Baka. You're getting worse than Kakashi-Sensei with your excuses."

"Sakura-Channn! You cant compare me to him! That was a legit excuse!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura laughed, but then glanced over and saw Gaara sitting down at the table, he looked up at her, and flashed her a smirk. She glared a deathly glare, causing Hinata to squeak from her seat. Naruto immiediatly looked over.

"Well, Naruto-Kun. I gotta go. Ja." Sakura waved to him as she walked away.

"Ja ne Sakura-Chan!" he called to her while waving.

Sakura walked out with a frown on her face. Her blood boiled with anger.

x

She walked out of her last period class and down the hall, only to be called by a certain blonde.

"Sakura-Chan! You wanted to talk with me?" Said girl turned around to see Naruto, fortunetly he was alone.

"Ah. Yeah. Before that, how was your week while I was gone? Fail any math papers without me?" She smirked. Her heart raced and she wasnt sure why. She was afraid to tell him the truth.

"Yeah." His had hung low. "Kurenai-Sensei said I couldn't cheat off of you anymore." Sakura laughed. "Oh! and I took Hinata out on this really fancy date. It was really awesome. I'm glad I saved up all that money. and even Iruka helped me rent a suit! It was really magical Sakura. Hinata is so amazing. I love her." He had stars in his eyes as he day dreamed about the wonderful date he had, as Sakura stared at him. Ready to cry. "That was really all of my week though. what did you want to talk about again?"

Sakura was on the verge of tears as she sniffed. "sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan! Whats wrong? Why are you crying? Sakura!" Sakura ran off. She couldn't tell him. She couln't be the one to break his heart. To watch his reaction.

_To tell him that the girl he loves was cheating on him with his best guy friend._

"Sakura?" Kakashi stood from his desk as the girl came running in. She wiped her tears quickly.

"Gomen. I'm ready to go." She smiled a convincing smile, but Kakashi wasnt convinced. It only made him think how long she'd been using that fooling smile. He smiled back.

"Let's get going, I'll even pay for dinner." He said, as they walked out to the front door. students watched them closely, beginning to talk as they entered the car together. From a distance stood Naruto, Gaara and Hinata, watching.

x

"AAAAHH! WE'RE SO SCREWEEEDDDD." Sakura exclaimed in the car. Kakashi continued driving as he raised a brow.

"How so?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW SO? BAH. WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE"

"I'm not that bad of a driver, Sakura. See? I just barely missed that dead squirrel."

Sweatdrop.

"That's not what I'm referring to, Kakashi."

"Now I'm terribly confused."

"I'm talking about the other students seeing us get in the car together!"

"Ohhhh. Well thats no so bad, you dont care what they think do you?" kakshi asked as he took a right. Sakura shook her head.

"Of course not. But Tsunade is gonna get a lot of calls."

"Well. Thats terrible for both of us." Sakura raised a brow this time. "Not only will she be angry about the harrassment, she'll also take it out on us." Sakura paled.

x

"Arigatou for dinner, Kakashi." Sakura smiled as she cleaned their dishes. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"No problem, Sakura. I'll be in the living room watching some television." He walked out. Sakura didn't mind his staying here. Though it was a bit awkward, she knew it'd get better. She had lived with once before, after her parents died she was put in his care. but starting junior year she wanted to live alone. Kakashi agreed as long as he could check up on her. But he had to get another job, which Sakura didnt learn about until a month ago. She didn't enjoy the idea of it, and wanted to get rid of the apartment if it caused him greif. But she didn't know how to approach him about it. Thankfully he got fired for being a hentai.

Sakura walked upstairs to her room and picked up the phone on the wall. She called TenTen, and waited for an answer.

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"TenTen! Are you going to the club tonight?"

_"I wasn't planning on it. Are you? I heard Gaara was gonna be there. Sure you want to go?"_

"I'm not letting him ruin my night. But yeah, I'm going. I'd like to have a friend with me." Sakura hinted to TenTen.

_"Ehhhh. I guess. When are you going? and how are you going to get in anyway? arent you still seventeen?"_

"I'll work something out."

_"whoa. I've never met this Sakura. This definitely weird."_

**beep.**

"Gomen TenTen. Theres someone on the other line. I'll meet you there around eight."

_"Kaykay. Ja."_ Sakura clicked over quickly.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered.

_"Sakura-Chan! It's def been far too long!" _

"Ino? It's been a year since I've heard from you!" Sakura exclaimed.

_"I know! I've been so busy with modeling and acting I havent had time to call my bestfriend of all time! But guess what!"_

"What?"

_"I'm coming back to Konoha!"_

"Really? When!"

_"In a couple of months. I really need a break! and a pizza!"_

"You never were one who ate a lot." Sakura laughed. Their conversation continued as they caught up on what they've missed. Sakura left out her parents death and her recent break up. So it was mostly Ino talking about her famous career. Most believed that Ino was a selfish, snobby girl who didnt care what people thought and didnt consider anyones feelings.

_This was somewhat true._

But Sakura was her bestfriend, and that wouldnt change. Of course they had fights, one to be exact, but it only made them better friends. Sakura usually told Ino just about anything. But Ino left a few months before sakura's parents death, to begin her modeling career in tokyo and even abroad in the states. She still believed Sakura's family was alive and well. unfortunetly when she arrives she'll notice something is off.

x

Sakura dressed in a black casual, dress that showed her curves and was loose at the bottom by her knees. She wore black heels with straps that made her three inches taller than she normaly was. She wore eyeliner that made her eyes pop, and curled her hair. She felt ready. She would show Gaara just what he lost. Sakura walked down the stairs and saw kakashi passed out on the couch. Sh walked out the door and walked to the club that was only three or four blocks away.

"Whoa. Sakura! Your looking goooood! You look like your in your twenties!" TenTen exclaimed. she wore a white tank top and black pants that swished (lol?) and wore her hair down in a wavy style with bracelets hanging on her wrists.

"You look pretty damn good yourself, TenTen. I hope I'm not too over dressed." Sakura fidgeted.

"No way. This place is known for people in formal wear. I've seen lots of guys in suits and girls in dresses. I just dont fancy them." TenTen scratched the back of her head. "Well! Let's see how do with getting in without an ID." TenTen brought Sakura to a line. After a few people went in TenTen showed her ID and walked in, turning around to watch Sakura.

"Oh no." Sakura searched her purse frantically. "This is terrible. I'm so sorry sir. I must have left my ID back in the hotel. Oh now I'll never get in to meet with that studio man. Thn I'll have no chance at that acting career!" Sakura raised her hand up to her eyes, tears falling. The large man watched her, looking around.

"I-I guess I can let you in. Just bring your ID next time." He said shakey, not knowning what to do with her. Sakura looked up, wiping her eyes carefully.

"Really?" She asked. The man nodded and she hugged him tightly as she thanked him and ran in.

"Holy crap Sakura!" Said girl bowed while smiling.

"Arigatou. I learned it from an old friend. But enough of that, lets gooo." Sakura skipped across the dance floor, ordering a margerita and taking a sip. "guaaaaah." She puckered. Then gulped it down. Tonight she would let loose. She was done loosing. She was done being boring Sakura. She ran to the dance floor and stood next to TenTen as she dance with the loud music.

Gaara sat at the bar with a red headed girl named Karin. She talked and talked, but he barely listened. He glanced to the dance floor and back to Karin. Then Immiediately back to the dance floor. He saw Sakura dancing in a slimming loose black dress. He'd never seen her in a dress. A skirt, yes. but she always wore high socks that covered her legs. He smirked as he saw the glass in her hands and unbalanced dancing.

Sakura laughed as she continued to dance, finishing the song she stumbled back to the bar. "Wair! Gimmie suh whiy rushan!" (White Russian for those of you who dont know alcohol lol)

"Uhm. Miss. I think you've had enough." The bartender spoke gently. Sakura eyed him.

"Atcha meen I had nuff? I'm Hauo saka! Telli me I had nuff, pffffff" She draped her arm on the bar counter. "I wan sake den. Withhh a umbella." She giggled uncontrollably.

"Ma'am, Gomen. But you cant have anymore." Sakura looked at him.

"ughhhh. I haye youuuu" She laid her head down as she scratched it. "I'm nah even dunk!" She said.

"Sakura." Said girl turned, to see Gaara. She glared.

"Go way!" She spat. "I don nee you here! I haye you too!" She threw a glass of water at him, getting out of her chair she stumbled to the door. "Stooooooooopid men!" She stomped, almost falling, someone caught her.

"You should be careful, there are men out here that will take advantage of such a pretty girl like you." A voice that seemed familiar, but wasn't at the same time, had spoken.

"Jey! _IIIIII _am nah preddy! I wish I wha as preddy as Ino, she's really preddy" Sakura's head drooped as she thought about it. She looked up. "JEY! You really cute!" She smiled goofily. The man chuckled, as Sakura then passed out.

x

"Hngg. My head hurts like hell." Sakura woke up, rubbing her head. She opened her eyes adn adjusted to the light. Standing up she walked to the bathroom beside the bed and walked in, opening the cabinet. "Now lets seee." She looked at it groggily. "Men's deoderant? Hnng. Kakashi must have been in here. But why would he be in my bathroom? unng. I dont even care." She grabbed tylonal and gulped it down quickly. Sakura walked back to her bed and crawled in. She moaned happily as she snuggled the sheets and pillows.

"It's so soft like a clouudd." She murmered. "Doesnt even feel... like.." She opened her eyes. "My.. bed." Her eyes widened. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" She bent down immiediately looking under the sheets. sighing a sigh of relief she muttered to herself. "Clothes. Check." She looked around with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" She walked out slowly and looked around. seeing and hearing no one, she proceeded down the large case of stairs. "Holy shit this is a big apartment." She muttered. Walking farther down she entered a large room that was the living room. "hm. No one.." Turning around she hit something. "owww!" She looked up, seeing a handsome man.

"EFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She shrieked, somehow she flung herself all the way across the room.

"I live here. You stayed here last night." he said with a smile. Sakura twitched.

"That was your bed?" She asked, he nodded. "I'm not pregnant am I? OH GOD I AM! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! KIDNAPPER!" Sakura looked around frantically, then bolted out the door.

"Oro?" The handsome man said as he watchd the girl go. "I've never had a woman run out like that." He blinked.

x

yayy! Please review. c:


End file.
